Renegade
by Hella530
Summary: When Dumbledore brings a little girl to the Weasleys and asks them to watch her, no one thinks anyhting of it, but she is far much more then she appears
1. Look what the professor dragged in

**Renegade**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just Niccola

Chapter 1: Look what the professor dragged in

The storm wasn't letting up near the Weasley home.

"Jeez, it's raining buckets out there." George Weasly said as he looked out the front window.

"George, come sit down dinner's going to get cold."

"Okay Mum-hey Poffesor Dumbledore's out there, and he's carrying something!" He said looking a little shocked. As he got to the door and opened it, with his mother standing behind him, Dumbledore was already standing there carrying a little girl who looked to be asleep. She was so skinny you could see the bones in her little hands, and she was wearing very baggy clothes. Dumbledore looked excedingly tired and theywere soaked to the skin.

"Mrs. Weasley could you care for this young lady till I come to retrieve her? I fear she is in mortal peril from Lord Voldemort and his followers." Mrs. Weasley stepped forward and took the young girl in her arms.

"Oh!" She said, her eyes filling with tears. "She's so skinny I can feel her little bones! Of course i'll take care of her Proff. Dumbledore. Didn't anyone feed her?" She said the last question more to herself, but Dumbledore still heard it.

"I only found her tonight. She had found a way to contact me from her location, she was chained to a wall, quite cold, and obviously very underfed. when she wakes up i ask that you not question her to heavily, she will tell you everything in due time." He leaned forward and ruffled the little girls dark hair and said to her sleeping figure. "Good night little one, I'll come see how your doing, and then you can give me the information you told me about." He nodded to them and walked outside and apperated away. Back inside the house Mrs. Weasley turned to Fred and George and said.

"Go upstairs and prepare a bed for her in Bill's old room, I'm going to get her changed."

A short while later...

"Do you think she'll be okay Mum?" George asked leaning against the doorframe to bill's room as his mother laid the girl down in the bed, clothed in Ginny's old clothes. She nodded sadly.

"Physically she'll be fine, as long as she get's some food in her, but psychologically... he said she was chained to a wall, and the clothes she was wearing was three times to big for her. I can't guess what horrors she might have gone through. Come on, time for bed." she said as she kissed the girl on her temple and ushered her son out of the room. He paused and looked back at the small form of the seemingly 4 year old girl.

"'Night kid, don't worry, we're looking out for you now." After he left the room the young girl sleepingly opened her eyes and looked out the window.

"Hear that dad? I'll be fine, as much as you hate that. It just figures doesn't? The daughter of Lord Vodemort being saved by the people who want to stop him, I can't wait till your dead so I can dance on your grave you stupid man." She let out a soft chuckle and fell asleep.


	2. The Ins and Outs of trust

Disclaimer: Wait let me check... Yeah I still don't own them

Chap 2: The ins and outs of trust

Early that morning in Bill's old room the little girl was thrashing around in her sleep. Her nightmares were particularly bad that night.

_She slowly padded into the kitchen her shoulders hunched as if to protect herself._

_"I'm really hungry, and thirsty. Can I have something to eat or drink please, I've been good, and I haven't made any noise." Bellatrix turned on the four-year-old with hate in her eyes._

_"You've been good? Do you think that actually matters? Get back in the basement you worthless filth!" She sneered at her. The girl blinked._

_"But I'm sooo hungry, my mommy would have-" She was cut off by a slap across her face. Bellatrix gripped her arm and began yanking her towards the cellar door._

_"Your mommy! Your mommy's dead! We killed her because she refused to pledge loyalty to the dark lord, you're lucky the dark lord wants to use you in his plans; otherwise we'd have you begging for death! Now don't come back up here, I'll feed you when I feel like it!" She said before throwing the screaming child down the stairs._

She awoke with a scream and clucked her left forearm feeling the old bandages on it, and was thankful that lady didn't take them off. She hopped out of bed and walked the top of the steps and listened to the sounds of the family having breakfast. She felt envy tug at her heart. She had so few memories of her mother, but they were all happy at least. She walked down the stairs and felt all eyes turn and look at her. Her hair reached her knees and was jet black like her fathers, but it was slightly curly like her mothers. Her eyes were a calm gray color. She frowned slightly and timidly said. "Good morning." Arthur Weasley smiled at her and said.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" She walked over to the table and climbed into a chair.

"Fine." She lied easily. Mrs. Weasley went over to her and tucked a napkin into her shirt. The girl gave the napkin a funny look and pulled it out of her shirt and laid it on the table before literally shoving food into her mouth and eating as if someone would snatch it from her.

"Deary slow down you'll choke." Mrs. Weasley said, not expecting this kind of behavior from a girl. "Now what's your name sweetie?" She looked up at her for a second before giving a noisy swallow then replied.

"Niccola Machiavelli Rayda, but you can call me Nicci ma'am. What are your names?" Mrs. Weasley smiled. Her table manners were horrible, but she was still polite.

"Molly Weasley, but you can call me Mrs. Weasley. This is Arthur Weasley, my husband; you can call him Mr. Weasley. Sitting to your right is my youngest son, Ron, and to your right, Ginny. Oh, and these two are Fred and George." She said gesturing to the twins sitting across from Nicci. "I believe the one on the left is Fred and the one on the right is George."

"No mum, I'm George, that's Fre-"

"You're lying." Nicci said cutting him off. Her face held no expression and when everyone turned to stare at her she pointed to Fred and said. "You are Fred, and he's

George." She shrugged and explained. "I can tell when people are lying to me; it's a gift I acquired a few months ago."

After breakfast Fred and George were walking up the stairs talking about a snag in one of their inventions when they heard yelling coming from the bathroom.

"We have to change those bandages! They're old and filthy and I need to make sure it's not infected!"

"It's fine, let go!"

"Just let me clean it!"

"No!" They ran into the bathroom to find Mrs. Weasley and Nicci on the bathroom floor wrestling as Mrs. Weasley tried to take the bandage off Nicci's left forearm. When she saw them she called out to them.

"Boys! Help me get this off her!" They ran over and held onto Nicci as she wiggled and squirmed. Mrs. Weasley was right. The bandages looked like there were bits of dirt on it and it smelled a little. When she managed to get the bandages off the three Weasleys gasped at what they saw.

* * *

AN: Nah, I'm not that mean.

* * *

On her forearm was the dark mark.

"But, how?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she broke from the stunned Weasley's grip. She pulled the sleeve over the mark, but not before Mrs. Weasley noticed the many cut scars on it, like she tried to distort the image.

"They forced it on me a while back. To remind me that I belonged to them, please don't tell anyone."

* * *

**Well? Did I do good?**


	3. Territory wars

A.N.: Okay this has to be short; I'm leaving for school in thirty minutes.

Chap. 3: Territory wars

After they promised not to speak to anyone about the dark mark (though Molly still intended to speak to Arthur about it) Nicci walked around the house, peeking into the rooms. When she got to the twins room she heard light music coming from it. She sneaked inside and, saw that the twins weren't in the room then walked to the center of it to try to find where the music was coming from. She saw one of the desks a jack-in-the-box. Its handle was moving and the music was coming from it. She walked towards it to look closer at it but when she got one foot from it it started shaking and smoking. She backed away hastily and was almost to the door when it exploded, sending her flying from the room. Out of habit as soon as she sat up she yelled, "I didn't do it!" Fred saw her fly through the door and heard her plea of innocence.

"What did you do you little blighter!" He yelled when he saw he no longer had a door. She stared blankly at him for a few seconds. She stood up and dusted off her clothes.

"Um, well you see here's what happened." Then she turned and ran, leaving him staring after her for a minute before running after her.

Nicci slid down the banister to the bottom of the stairs, and straight into George. He looked slightly puzzled as to why she was running.

"Nicci, what are you doing?" Hearing Fred thundering down the stairs to her she took evasive action. She climbed up George's pant leg and onto his back behind his shoulders. "Hey Nicci! What are you doing!"

She pointed at Fred and said. "Running from him."

"She blew off our bloody door!"

"Well you shouldn't have exploding jack-in-the-boxes playing in your room!" Both twins looked at her with sheepish looks on their faces.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, it's one of our inventions and it hasn't had the bugs worked out of it yet."

"You see we're trying to invent something that would not only alert the person that someone's in their room but get the person out of the room to. But the exploding thing would probably hurt someone."

"You shouldn't have it playing then, it makes people curious. You should have something that makes people want to stay out of the room, like saaaay, a vicious venus flytrap that's not really vicious, or have something that marks the person when they walk into the room if they weren't invited in, like have it spit glitter at them. So they aren't hurt and they have to walk around with glitter on for the rest of the day, it'd be funny, embarrassing, and you would know if they were in your room." The twins looked at each other then at Nicci. Then said in unison.

"We've got to try that!"

"That's a really good idea,-" Fred said.

"Maybe you could work with us in a few years,-" George said,

"When you turn eight maybe,-"

"Say, she could help us with our sales in Hogwarts."

"Yeah, she could use the first years as guinea pigs for us!"

"Yeah they don't trust us anymore.-"

"But they'll trust her!" Nicci smiled sadly as they excitedly discussed how they could get her to sell at Hogwarts, knowing she'd never be able to go to Hogwarts. She was three years too old for that school. But magic can hide many things.


	4. The guests

A.N.: Awww, you guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy, SO DOES MY NEW COAT! I got it at the festival, it's so nice, and I just love it!

(I sound like a crazy person.)

chap. 4: The guests

After a week things became somewhat normal, Nicci and George became fast friends and he and Fred were teaching her about quidditch and Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. And she caught on fairly quickly. And everything was fine, except for the fact that for no reason she would hide things. Like just anything, and when you noticed it was missing she would just tell you. That's how things started the morning of August 10, the day Hermione and Harry were coming over. Mrs. Weasley couldn't find her frying pan and Nicci was sitting at the table sipping out of a mug filled with water, as she often did.

"Deary, where did you put you my frying pan?" She took a small gulp of water and pointed at the fireplace where it was sitting in plain view on the mantle. "Honestly Nicci, you have the strangest hiding places." As she walked back towards the stove Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins and Mr. Weasley walked out of the fireplace. Fred and George walked over to Nicci and took her to the living room where she stood facing Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, Hermione, we'd like to introduce-"

"Our newest-"

"And most promising employee-"

"In Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"Ms. Niccola-"

"Machiavelli-"

"Rayda."

"Or Nicci, for short."

"Nicci, this is THE Harry Potter, you may have heard of him-"

"And if you haven't he's an absolute louse." George said with a wink to show he was being sarcastic.

"And Hermione Granger-"

"Smartest witch of our age-"

"And top fun-killer at Hogwarts." Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry smiled at Nicci.

"Hi Nicci, it's nice to meet you, what's wrong?" He said frowning as he noticed her pressing into Fred and George's legs, a frightened expression on her face.

"You-your the one who almost killed Vol-that beast?" She said her eyes darkening slightly when she referenced to Voldemort. Harry frowned.

"Yeah that's me, but you don't have to worry about me, I don't bite, usually." Nicci grinned.

"I don't bite either, I just nibble a little." They both laughed at her bad joke, except George. He frowned a little.

'Usually I'm the one she jokes with, what makes Harry so great?' He mentally shook his head, he was not feeling jealous, and she was just a little kid that would be weird. "Come on guys, let's go eat breakfast." They went into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley had been making breakfast. As they started to sit down Nicci noticed Hermione was sitting where she's been sitting for the past two weeks.

"Uh, Hermione? You're in my seat, can you move?" Hermione looked down the table at an empty seat next to Harry.

"You can sit down there with Harry."

"But that's my seat!" she yelled, she knew she was sounding immature, but not actually 'having' anything in twelve years makes you cling to the things you acquire, even spots at a table, or a mug. "Move!" Hermione stood up and glared at her.

"Now see here! I will not be talked down to by a four-year-old! You are just a guest here you have no say over anything in here!" Nicci glared at her harder as she felt tears sting her eyes. She quickly wiped at them, those words hurt more then she was willing to admit. "Oh no, those fake tears won't work on me little missy, your gonna have to take that act somewhere else!" Nicci's jaw dropped.

'How DARE she? How dare she speak to her like that' She thought as an almost acidic feeling crept up inside her. It was a feeling her father was accustomed to, hate.

"SHUT UP YOU-YOU" she searched in her vocabulary for a mean word to use on her; she remembered something Ron had said about her parents and a word she so despised slipped out of her mouth. "MUDBLOOD!" She clamped her hands over her mouth the moment it left, but the damage had been done. Everyone stared at her in shock. But the thing that hurt worse was the tears welling up in Hermione's eyes. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT I SWEAR!" Mrs. Weasley started to walk towards her. Anger in her eyes.

"Niccola that was a horrible thing to say. Apologize immediately." Everyone was starting to stand up.

"I-it was ju-just a word." she said stuttering horribly as memories of her father and the other death eaters shouted that word as they crucio'd people and laughed.

"But words can be hurtful too now apologize." But she was lost in her memories where Voldemort was forcing her to watch her mother being tortured, her screams cutting through her heart like knives while she begged them to leave her mother alone. It happened only two years ago when she was 18. Her father laughing and saying, 'Listen to that mudblood scream.' 'I'm not like him, I can't be like him, no.'

"I can't...I won't...no," she whimpered. Everyone thought she was saying she wouldn't apologize. By now she was hiding behind her hands. So Mrs. Weasley grabbed her forearm to get her attention. This yanked her out of her reverie.

"I'M NOT LIKE HIM! I CAN'T BE!" She yelled as tears streamed down her face. "HE KILLED MY MOTHER, HE HURT HER! I'M NOT LIKE VOLDEMORT I SWEAR I'M NOT! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME PLEASE!" She cried as she shook and started hyperventilating. Mrs. Weasley pulled her close and started stroking her hair as she continued to talk (in a much quieter voice this time). "I escaped once, I found a wizard and told him where I came from and," She whispered this part to Mrs. Weasley. "He saw the dark mark. He called me one of them and tried to take me away, I thought he'd take me to Azkaban, so I broke free and ran. I swear I'm not like them!" Hermione kneeled down next to her and stroked her hair, much to her surprise.

"Niccola, we know you're not like them, but you shouldn't call people that."

"I didn't mean it, I hate that word. It's what they called my mother before they killed her." She said in a quiet voice. "I'm so sorry Hermione you know I didn't mean it, but what you said hurt too. I hate not having anyone or anything. But I should accept it." Hermione shook her head.

"No, you can sit next to Ron if you want to." Nicci smirked mischievously.

"Nah, you sit with him, he's been talking about you ALL summer so it might shut him up a little."

"NICCOLA!" Ron yelled turning beet red.

"What! It's true, I swear you were three days away from writing her a love poem." She said smirking as almost everyone in the room (save Hermione and Ron) was trying not to laugh.

"I WAS NOT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Nicci just waved it off as everyone started walking towards the table and she sat beside Harry.

"Whatever, you two lovebirds can sit together though," She turned to Harry. "I'll bet those two are always acting crazy at school." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea. They could drive a person mad."

"Maybe that rumor about you being bonkers is true." Everyone stared at her, and in the same serious tone she said. "And maybe purple monkeys will fly out of my rear end."

"There will be no talk of rear ends at the breakfast table" Mrs. Weasley said as she piled large amounts of food on Nicci and Harry's plates.

"What about the lunch table? Or the supper table? May we talk about behinds there?" Mrs. Weasley smirked at her as she lightly smacked her upside the head.

"Alright miss wisecracks; you can help clear the table." And without missing a beat Nicci looked at her own butt and asked in an innocent voice something that had the whole table laughing.

"My behind is wise?"

Later that night...

Nicci looked behind her as she crept into the forest behind. She needed to get out for a little while, needed to remind herself of who she was under this disguise. She got to a small river in the forest and dropped to her hands and knees and looked at her reflection. She really looked like a four-year-old, except for the eyes. It's the eyes that would do her in. She looked like she had been to heck and back, and in some ways, she was. When they made her believe her mother was dead, when she was four, before Voldemort fell, it broke her heart. Then when he fell and she escaped, she found her mother very much alive. She sent her to live with her sister and her husband, assuming she would be safer there. She wasn't. It turned out her uncle was abusive to her aunt and every night she heard her scream as he beat her. Then after running away two years ago she came back to find her aunt dead and deatheaters in her torturing her mother. Her aunt had a broken neck and strangulation marks on her neck. It was no deatheater that killed her. Then she had to watch as her mother was tortured before an ancient spell, older then the avada kadava took her life, they didn't even let her see her being buried. She didn't even know if they did bury her.

Wiping away the tears on her face she pulled out her wand, the one she got when she was eight. She had transfigured the lovely birch-white wood into some black cord she had tied into a bracelet. She raised the wand over her head, cast one last look at her reflection and said the incantation the remove the glamour. She felt her body shift and grow and was glad she had transfigured the clothes larger. She looked down at the reflection of a twenty year old young woman with high cheekbones, cool gray eyes, flowing black hair, and pale skin that almost seemed to glow. She had regained alot of the weight she had lost because of the deatheaters starvation tactics. In all actuality she was quite lovely. But she knew that didn't matter. She sat back and pulled her knees to her chest. He would never look her way, he thought she was four! She wanted to trust the Weasley's, but there was always that nagging voice in the back of her head that said they would never understand. Harry seemed nice, but how do you tell someone that your father was responsible for their parent's death, and not have weirdness there. But maybe, just maybe she could trust them. She looked up at the starry sky and said softly to herself. "Just one more week, then I'll show them. I'll show them who I really am." She put the glamour spell back on herself and fixed her clothes before heading back inside.

Ooooooooooo! Who does Nicci like? Does she like Harry, does she like Ron, or does she like George? Will I tell you in the next chapter? NO! Bwahahaha, well, I might, if you're good and review.


	5. We all have faults

Chap 5: We all have faults; some are just more annoying then others

It was a bright sunny day at the Weasley house and that meant that all the children, and Harry, Hermione and Nicci were outside enjoying the nice weather. The Weasley kids, and Harry, were playing a game of quidditch. Hermione was sitting at the base a large old tree reading a book, Nicci was sitting in front of George on a broom. Today would be her first time actually practicing on a broom.

She threw the quaffle towards the goal and it made it the entire 30 feet to the goal.

Unfortunately it was twenty feet to the left of the hoops. Nicci, and everyone else, gaped at what just happened. Nicci seemed to recover first. "But-but I aimed...what happened?"

"Um, try it again Nicci, it might just be the wind." George said trying to be supportive. So she tried again, and again, and again. Until finally she got really fed up and let out a growl.

"URRGGGHHH! George can't we quit for the day? I'm tired, no one's even one the field anymore, and the stupid sunlight is killing my eyes. I could ignore it before but not now. So come on!" George just shook his head and recited an old saying. "'If at first you don't succeed, try, try, again-"

"And then quit," Nicci interrupted "no use being ridiculous about it.' You know some famous dude actually said that? Seriously George, lets just go inside, I'm tired. Please?" She said, pulling the puppy-dog-look that always got him to cave. He sighed and started lowering the broom to the ground.

"Fine, I just want you to get good at quidditch you know. But I guess you're not cut out to be a chaser. Don't worry; I'm sure there's something in quidditch you'll be good at.'

"Yeah, like being a spectator." Nicci grumbled. George grinned at her.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be a fine spectator, one of the best!" He said teasingly. She smiled her impish smiled and replied. "No, I'll be legendary; people all around will recognize me and say 'look, there goes the greatest spectator of all time, NICCI'. They'll refer to me like that because no one will know my actual first name!" she said comically while gesturing wildly with her arms. They were almost inside the house now.

"Ah yes, it will be marvelous!" George said in a haughty voice.

"Most marvelous." Nicci agreed voice just as haughty. They stopped, looked at each other and busted out laughing. They abruptly stopped laughing when they entered the kitchen. Professor Snape was standing in the kitchen along with most of the Weasley family. He looked extremely ticked off (not you can tell the difference when he's not) and had his arms crossed across his chest.

"About time, I need to speak with Ms. Rayda, alone." When everyone left the room Snape eyed Nicci, as though waiting for her to say something.

"Look if you're here because I haven't let the Weasley's know my secret- er... secrets, I just need more

time-"

"I'm not here because of that,"

"Then why are you here! Come on I hate it when you stall! And you know it that's why you do it!" She said now glaring at him. He just smirked, then turned serious.

"I'm here because the Deatheaters have found one of your family members we had believed to be dead. We're letting you know in case a deatheater contact you, you would know in advance-"

"Wait how would they know where to contact me?"A.N.: I just wanted to let you all know, he's just trying to talk over her, so he can leave

"-and you would be prepared, rest assured the Order will find her-"

"Shouldn't the Weasley's be warned, unless they wanted to contact me away from the house-"

"-she may have been harmed, I haven't been able to confirm it yet-" "-but that wouldn't, wait a minute, she? You don't mean...it couldn't possibly be, is it?"

"It is." Nicci seems shell-shocked and just sits down slowly on the floor. She struggles to find words and just looks up at Snape, as if asking a silent question. He just nods. She thinks for a moment and then nods as if cming to a decision.

"Two days, In two days I'll let them now." Snape nods.

"I'll let Dumbledore know." After he leaves she curls up in the fetal position on the floor.

"I've ruined everything, oh god," She moans. "Oh I'm so sorry, I wish I hadn't involved you in this." She says while crying. She remembers a scene from her past as she cries.

A little girl with long black hair in pigtails runs up to a young black haired woman. The woman opens her arms and scoops her up before playfully swinging her around. She hands her a stuffed pink turtle and the girl hugs it tight. She giggles and kisses her on the cheek. The young woman squeezes her and whispers softly. "I love you then life itself my sweet little dandelion."

Later Mrs. Weasley finds her asleep on the floor and carries her up to her bed for a nap. After she leaves Nicci rolls over to look out the window, her face still stained with tears.

"How could you father? Why can't you just leave her alone? You know I'd die for her, heck I'd give up my soul for her. She doesn't deserve this and you know it."


End file.
